The present invention relates to a medical device, in particular to a heat-balance-type circulating pipe system.
Cancers in the pleuroperitoneal cavity tend to transfer and relapse, causing a lot of cancer-related effusion in the cavity. In particular, 50% of patients with gastrointestinal cancer suffer the same disease usually within one year after the operation, 80% within two years, and up to 90% within four years, which is the major fatal cause.
At present, the chemotherapy of cancers in the pleuroperitoneal cavity and the ascites concentration and reinfusion therapy are carried out using a hyperthermia perfusion instrument. The hyperthermia perfusion instrument mainly includes a control system, a heating device and a perfusion system; the heating device and the perfusion system are both connected with the control system and controlled by the control system.
However, the circulating pipes of the existing perfusion system is single-layer, so the temperature preservation effect is poor, and the heat loss is large. The heating system is an electromagnetic induction heating structure. Electromagnetic induction heating can generate heat quickly, but only a single face or point is heated, so a part of the liquid in the perfusion tank is heated while the other is not, which easily causes non-uniform heating. At the same time, the infusion member in the perfusion system is exposed outside, the liquid easily cools down, and so the temperature preservation effect is inadequate. Therefore, a heating device is needed to heat repeatedly, causing large power loss.
Meanwhile, existing perfusion systems can only simply store the liquid with cancer cells in the perfusion tank and cannot handle the liquid effectively, and the heating system heats the liquid in the perfusion tank at a single point so that the liquid temperature in the perfusion tank is not uniform.
Existing heating systems can only maintain the desired temperature after heating the liquid in the perfusion tank, so when the liquid entering the abdominal cavity is hot, the existing heating system cannot cool the hot liquid and can only perform simple single perfusion into the pipe. Meanwhile, the temperature of the liquid in the infusion member also quickly reduces along with the air flow.